


Fé é tudo que temos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Você por acaso se pergunta se o que estamos fazendo realmente vai fazer a diferença?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fé é tudo que temos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faith is all we have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627255) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 16. [someone will remember us](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

“Você por acaso se pergunta se o que estamos fazendo realmente vai fazer a diferença?” Cassandra perguntou uma noite, quando estavam estudando mapas e revisando os planos para a próxima expedição.

Ellana olhou para os mapas espalhados pelo chão, pensando por um momento no que Cassandra tinha dito. “Tenho que acreditar que sim, acho que todo mundo precisa acreditar que suas ações têm importância.” Sua fé sempre tinha sido importante para ela.

“Então fé é tudo o que temos para nos guiar? No passado, isso teria sido o bastante para mim. Agora... não tenho tanta certeza.”

Ellana se levantou e foi até Cassandra, sentando no braço da cadeira dela. “Daqui há muitos anos, as pessoas vão olhar para o que fizemos, e vão se inspirar em nossas ações. Talvez fé não seja o bastante, mas precisa ser, porque é tudo o que temos. Então precisamos seguir indo em frente e esperar pelo melhor.”

Cassandra puxou Ellana para o seu colo. “Quando você se tornou tão sábia?”

Ellana sorriu, e se aconchegou com Cassandra. “Oh, acho que foi por volta da vez que uma certa Seeker resolveu me sequestrar e daí disse que o destino do mundo estava nos meus ombros.”


End file.
